El gran error
by endaki308
Summary: Pobre no sabe lo que ha hecho una amista se ha ido al caño (como decimos nosotros) y ahora le toca arreglar las cosas con ellas y no sabe como. Quieren saber como lo hizo pues entren y no se olviden de comentar


Ohayo mina! yo aquí con nuestro primer one-shot. Les prometemos subir pronto las contis de besos de sangre y mi nuevo comienzo, que claro no nos hemos olvidado.

Este principalmente es de Laura yo solo lo modifique sin mas el diclaimer

Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece es de sus respectivos dueños el level-5

* * *

EL GRAN ERROR.

Estaban en el parque Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Kido y Fuyupe hablando cuando

Aki: chicos se me antoja un helado vamos?

Todos dijeron: siiii…!

Todos estaban en la heladería cuando entra Endo triste.

Haruna: ¿Por qué andas triste Endo?

Aki se puso un poco rara al ver a Endo y dijo: bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir voy un poco tarde.

Endo: chicos lo que pasa es que termine con mi novia.

Fuyupe: oye Endo tenias novia y nos habías dicho nada, eso es no tener confianza en los amigos.

Kido: si viene razón, no tienes confianza en nosotros que somos tus amigos, pero vas y le dices a otra persona que puede usar esa información en tu contra.

Endo: oye no le dije a nadie para que no me molestaran y si estoy consciente de que uno no debe ir divulgando cosas.

Haruna: bueno pero como se llamaba tu novia?

Endo: eh, bueno, am ustedes la conocen.

Haruna y Fuyupe se vieron las caras y dijeron: nosotras no la conocemos.

Natsumi: bueno chicos me tengo que ir, mi mama me necesita hablamos luego.

Luego se van a casa de Haruna Endo, Kido, Fuyupe y Haruna. Cuando llegan se ponen a ver una peli y a comer palomitas.

**Se acaba la peli.**

Haruna aprovecho que Endo fue a la cocina a llenar el tazón de palomitas para decir: no les parece algo raro que Natsumi y Aki se fueran en cuanto vieron a Endo?

Antes de que Kido pudiera responder suena el celular de Fuyupe.

Fuyupe: Aki me está llamando le contesto?

Haruna: hazlo quizás te llama porque te necesita.

**Contesta**

Fuyupe: alo?

Aki: hola ami mira puedes venir a mi casa es que estoy sola y tengo algo que decirte.

Fuyupe: ok puedo ir con Haruna, Kido y Endo?

Aki: si pero no traigas a Endo es que sobre él es que te tengo que hablar.

Fuyupe: ok vamos para allá.

**Se acaba la conversación**

Fuyupe: chicos vamos donde Aki necesita hablar con nosotros

Haruna: ok le diré a Endo

Fuyupe: no, no le digas a Endo

Kido: ¿Por qué no?

Fuyupe: porque Aki nos necesita hablar algo de él, mejor yo voy a la cocina y le digo que vamos a salir y que él no puede venir porque es una sorpresa.

Haruna fue a la cocina y hablo con Endo.

**En casa de Aki**

Están todos cómodos en el sofá y cuando Aki va a hablar Kido la interrumpe para decir: Aki por que cuando Endo fue a la heladería tú te fuiste?

Aki: bueno de eso quería hablar, me fui porque no quería estar con Endo, estoy tratando de evitarlo.

Haruna: por qué?

Aki: porque, ammm por que él, el fue mi no-no-novio y cuando él dijo que estaba triste fue por que termino conmigo

Fuyupe: a ok por eso es que dijo que estaba triste y por eso es que tú te fuiste. Pero por que se fue Natsumi?.

Todos: no sabemos. (Todos son Aki, Haruna y Kido)

Haruna: bueno ella dijo que la mama la necesitaba pero no se parece mentira

Kido: bueno chicas vamos a la casa de Natsumi y le preguntamos porque es un poco raro todo esto no?

**Se van**

Endo llama a Natsumi por el cel. y le dice: se que no quieres hablar conmigo pero debo pedirte disculpas por herirte y necesito hablar contigo.

Natsumi: no tengo ganas de hablarte y lo sabes, desde que me mentiste ya no te creo, me heriste en el corazón súper duro.

Endo: bueno lo lamento es que…

Natsumi: Endo ya deja la tontería no estoy de ánimo para hablar y menos contigo así que ya déjalo, el pasado es pasado y listo seguiremos siendo amigos pero ya sin hablar más de esto ok?

Endo: sabes que te amo y no voy a dejar que lo que pasamos juntos, todo eso lindo, tierno se caiga por la borda?

Natsumi: jajajajajaja crees que con decirme eso vas a cambiar el dolor que siento por saber que tu , me traicionaste , me traicionaste con mi amiga Aki, pues estas bien equivocado al creer que voy a volver contigo.

Endo: bueno fue el gran error de toda mi vida y te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, si me perdonas seré el mejor y no volveré a lastimarte nunca, te lo prometo.

Natsumi: jajajajajaja sabes que no te creo y ya deja el fastidio. Chao y no me llames más!

**Se acaba la llamada**

Llegan los muchachos y tocan la puerta toc – toc – toc, Natsumi abre la puerta y les pregunta: chicos que hacen aquí?

Fuyupe: lo que pasa es que tenemos que preguntarte algo.

Natsumi: bueno pasen.

**En la sala **

Natsumi: ok díganme que pasa? Espero que no sea algo malo.

Fuyupe: lo que pasa es que queríamos saber ¿por que cuando Endo llego a la heladería te fuiste?

Natsumi: lo que paso fue que Endo fue mi novio y lo trataba de evitar por que terminamos , pues me entere de que me engañaba con Aki y me moleste tanto que ya no la trato y no la quiero volver a ver más nunca en mi vida y a Endo menos fue un estúpido , tonto e infiel.

Aki: yo tampoco le hablo por qué Endo me engaño con ella y no será más mi amiga.

Las chicas se pelean y no se hablan por más de una semana, Fuyupe, Haruna y Kido trataron de unirlas pero no pudieron, estaban tan enojadas que ni se querían ver, era imposible.

Un día Haruna se molesto porque no era justo que sus mejores amigas se pelearan por culpa de un chico que se ve que aunque fueron amigos por mucho tiempo no las quería, así que Haruna les dijo: chicas no me parece que se peleen por algo que no vale la pena, aparte el no las quiere, así que si se van a molestar con alguien que se con Endo y no digo de agredirlo ni nada solo de que no vale la pena que estén molesten ustedes dos. Hablen con él le dicen que no fue justo todo esto y listo.

Kido que estaba oyendo la conversación fue donde estaban las chicas y dijo: chicas yo creo que Haruna tiene razón no es justo que se peleen por alguien que no las quiere y aparte, ustedes son demasiado lindas como para molestarse y ponerse feas hablen con él y ya todo se va a solucionar.

Aki: bueno yo creo que tienen razón. Natsumi me perdonas?

Natsumi: ok, está bien, tienen razón y si, vamos a hablar con Endo, pues nos tiene que explicar porque nos hizo esto.

Se van al parque donde esta Endo e intentan hablar.

Aki se le acerca y le dice: Endo necesito hablar contigo, porque yo tengo una duda, ¿cuando tú y yo éramos novios, tú me estabas engañando con mi amiga Natsumi?

Endo: bueno si lo que paso es que me enamore de las dos y sé que fue un gran error y lo lamento, pero es que las dos son tan bonitas que me deje llevar y , creí que no las lastimaría nunca pero , no fue así . Las amo a las dos pero necesito de veras necesito que me perdonen, y aparte creo que para mi edad es un poco raro tener dos novias verdad?

Natsumi: ósea que mientras tú me decías a mí que me amabas y me querías qué harías todo por mi le decías todo lo demás a ella tu si eres arrecho y tú crees que yo te perdonare tu tas loco es que ni en tus sueños y si Aki te perdona pues yo no!

Aki: como es la verga o sea que tú me comprabas los mismo regalitos que a ella, me decías todo lo mismo que a ella, y capaz que me tratabas igual que ella.

Endo: Ojo puede que les allá comprado las mismas cosas pero tampoco las trataba igual tampoco es que soy tan bruto!

Haruna: cálmense chicos tampoco es para tanto, yo se que ustedes están enojadas con el pero tampoco es para que lo traten así.

Natsumi: primero que nada el si se lo merece y segundo fue una rata.

Aki: el no nos tubo que tratar así, por que, el muy bien nos pudo haber dicho desde un principio lo que ocurría.

Endo: bueno chicas ustedes tienen razón si quieren no me perdonen pero yo las sigo queriendo a las dos por igual y les prometo que ahora cambiare.

Natsumi: bueno estoy tratando de creerte peo fue tan duro que me decepcione de ti al máximo.

Aki: ok yo te puedo perdonar pero no creas que te voy a dar la mimas confianza

Natsumi: ella tiene razón no todo será como antes pero te perdono

Haruna: Eso es chicas ahora TODO VUELVE HACER COMO ANTES UN POQUITO DISTINTO PERO SOMOS AMIGOS OTRA VEZ.

Y todos terminaron felices siendo amigos y desde entonces se la pasan de arriba para abajo todos juntos, tratando de no pelearse y que ninguno se empatara como quien dice con otro….!

FIN.

* * *

Esperamos que les haya gustado

créditos a Laura-chan


End file.
